User talk:Worgird
To all administrators on this wiki, can i please create a Template box for superpowers; such as super strength, super speed, super senses etc. on this wiki, like one of those editors who created a Template box for objects on this wiki.Worgird (talk) 15:36, June 1, 2017 (UTC) Slow down a bit You might want to take it easy with your edits. I'm not saying to stop but just slow down a bit. That's all I am saying. Cale2.0 (talk) 16:21, June 6, 2017 (UTC) I thought No man I thought you were a internet troll for a moment there. But you're not so no hard feelings. We good right? Cale2.0 (talk) 17:52, June 13, 2017 (UTC) Yes were are good now.Worgird (talk) 21:10, June 13, 2017 (UTC) Black Widow Just because Black Widow's real name is Natalia doesn't mean you should change it to that on every article because she doesn't go by Natalia, she goes by Natasha. What you're doing is the equivalent of going to every article and replacing Nick with Nicholas despite no one calling him that, so stop. - Doomlurker (talk) 07:22, August 1, 2017 (UTC) Sorry Man I'm sorry Worgird I have no idea how to fix it. I try but I got nothing. Just ask Doomlurker he would know what to do. Sorry again man. Cale2.0 (talk) 19:51, April 13, 2018 (UTC) Copying So I just compared your article for Kimoyo Beads to the one on the MCU Wiki and found it was identical. It is not acceptable to just copy information from other wikias! - Doomlurker (talk) 21:33, April 14, 2018 (UTC) Immortality Immortality is not the power of not aging it is the power of not being able to die (usually with one or two exceptions). Captain America is not immortal, he is unaging so has super longevity. - Doomlurker (talk) 00:20, May 7, 2018 (UTC) Category The Category Captain America characters/cast/culture are for the MCU films First Avenger, Winter Soldier and Civil War. Captain America (serial) characters/cast/culture are for the Serials. - Doomlurker (talk) 19:12, June 6, 2018 (UTC) No, it's not, it's specifically for the Captain America MCU films. - Doomlurker (talk) 19:19, June 6, 2018 (UTC) They're separated by film/universe not by character. Grant Gardner is not an MCU Captain America character. They should not all be one category they should remain separate. Also, I'm pretty sure you have multiple accounts which isn't allowed on wiki. - Doomlurker (talk) 19:29, June 6, 2018 (UTC) The reason I think you have multiple accounts is not because you are editing something that shouldn't be it's because of this: I insist, change all categories simply to Avengers, what is wrong in changing them; if i remember correctly, the movies following the first Avengers film, are Avengers: Age of Ultron and Avengers: Infinity War; none of them have the title "The" in it's name.Operep (talk) 20:30, May 27, 2018 (UTC) I insist, change the Captain America (serial) characters/cast/culture, the Captain America (1979) and the (1990) characters/cast/culture and the Captain America to simply characters/cast/culture. As it should be used for all Captain America characters/cast/culture in general.--Worgird (talk) 19:26, June 6, 2018 (UTC) Exact same phrasing, "I insist, change the" and once again it's on the naming of a category. Also the phrasing used when moving an article "it is revealed that". Regardless, the Captain America characters/cast/culture categories are for the MCU, the text even says it when you click on the category. - Doomlurker (talk) 19:43, June 6, 2018 (UTC) The Avengers: United They Stand This program is a separate universe to the other animated series. So no, they should not be merged or renamed. - Doomlurker (talk) 21:29, June 25, 2018 (UTC) Help I need your help to add something on the biographies and designs on the Daredevil suit (Earth-701306). - JohnnySparrow17 (talk) 01:10, August 29, 2018 (UTC) Event Template We don't need an event template, especially not one so blatantly copied from the MCU Fandom. - Doomlurker (talk) 20:29, May 25, 2019 (UTC) Marvel Cinematic Universe characters Category Why are you removing this category from all the articles? - Doomlurker (talk) 17:13, July 11, 2019 (UTC) This is not a category where that reasoning is necessary because they are all part of the Marvel Cinematic Universe. They are just as relevant to the MCU character category as they are to the individual categories. - Doomlurker (talk) 18:46, July 11, 2019 (UTC) Your responses are here, I told you the category didn't need removing. I reverted your edits, readding them to the categories and you went back and removed them again plus more even though my above message told you that the category didn't need removing. - Doomlurker (talk) 20:10, July 25, 2019 (UTC) Copying You've copied the text for Tonsberg word for word from the MCU Wiki, this is not acceptable. Likewise with your edits on the Thor Odinson page. - Doomlurker (talk) 20:21, July 25, 2019 (UTC) Edits Blade is referred to most frequently as Blade so the Character Traits section should also refer to him as Blade. Don't just put "to be added" in a Character Traits section, either WRITE it or leave it blank until somebody else does. Don't change five years to 5 year. It's not necessary. - Doomlurker (talk) 14:01, July 28, 2019 (UTC) I'm well aware of the fact that his real name is Eric Brooks but it's unnecessary to keep changing every use of the word Blade to Eric when he is called both. - Doomlurker (talk) 19:07, July 29, 2019 (UTC)